


Art - Welcome to Wonderland

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: Welcome to Wonderland by mousehoundstory summary:  Will Graham took a job as a security guard at Wonderland Mall because nowhere else would hire an empath after the mess he made in New Orleans, but soon girls go missing and management doesn't want to upset the careful balance between the creatures and humans that make their living in Wonderland. That doesn't explain why their newest restauranteur has taken an interest in Will, or his case.Just who, and what, is Hannibal Lector?A good Halloween style mystery ficI wanted to show some love for this fic and so I did some art. hope you like it.





	Art - Welcome to Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousehound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousehound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033476) by [mousehound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousehound/pseuds/mousehound). 



I was so in love with this creature fic that I had to show my appreciation and love in the form of a cover art. I hope you like it.

Cover Art: Wonderland in Red

 

 


End file.
